For Better Or For Worse I Changed
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Before the church scene in SB, Rose is summoned for a meeting with the Queen, it changes her life, Lissa hates her, she breaks up with Adrian and Dimitri breaks her heart while Mikhail is there through it all. She leaves only to change. AH I own nothing
1. Goodbye

_**Okay, this is before Dimitri says "Love fades. Mine has."**_

I walked into the church silently and scanned the area for a seat and saw that the only seat was next to Dimitri. Sighing softly I sat next to him and saw him stiffen. I was in my guardian attire and my hair was up in a high pony tail, showing all the tiny Molnija that littered the back of my neck.

Dimitri stiffened considerably as I shifted so my hair was of the back of the pew so I could slide down a little to get comfortable and listen without falling asleep. I felt some one step up behind me and I stiffened before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up behind me and saw Mikhail behind me his guardian mask in place. I raised an eyebrow at him, something that I finally learned, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"The Queen wants to see you immediately." He whispered. I groaned softly.

"What did I do now?" I complained softly. He shrugged.

"I don't know, she just requested you,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I sighed, standing back up and sliding out of the pew again. I looked back and saw Dimitri looking at me; I closed my eyes and turned to follow Mikhail.

We walked in a some what comfortable silence across the grounds, I was silently wondering what the Queen wanted me for. Mikhail led me to the Queen's breakfast room, and I was immediately ushered inside.

I bowed at the waist, Mikhail doing the same on my right.

"You wished to see me, your majesty," I stated as I stood straight, putting my hands behind my back.

"Yes, there is something that I would like to talk to you about, Guardian Hathaway, please, join me." She said gesturing to the table that had a delicious looking spread of breakfast. I nodded wearily and sat down at the seat that one of the Guardians pulled out for me. I smiled at him and nodded and he nodded back.

When I sat down I felt my stake pressing into my hip so I adjusted it quickly before checking for my gun as well. I straightened my shoulders and looked at the Queen as she watched my every move.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, your majesty?" I asked, turning slightly to face her more fully.

"Of course, straight to the point, well Guardian Hathaway, there is something that I need you to do." She said folding her hands on the table.

"And that would be…?" I probed slightly.

"I need you to go to Europe, to… train of sorts, I want you to learn different fighting styles and then I want you to travel around and hunt down major Strigoi hide outs and connections." She said, looking me in the eye.

"And how long do you think it'll last?" I asked, truly considering this, I would be away from Lissa and _him_, how would Lissa take it?

"It would all depend on you, it could be any where from a year to ten," She said as if it were nothing. It was a really long time, and it was away from Lissa at that but it sounded tempting, I would be training again, and out in the world.

"The offer sounds pretty good, but I think I need to think about it." I said rationally, standing up.

"That will be fine, so long as you give me your answer by the time the sun comes up then I can give you all the details and have your flight arrangements done." She said.

"Thank you, your majesty, I'll be sure to contact you." I said, bowing before leaving the room with her dismissal. Mikhail walked next to me while I thought, could I really do this?

Mikhail and I ended up at a small café and we were drinking coffee before he started a conversation.

"So, what do you think about the mission?" He asked, leaning forward so no one over heard.

"I don't know, I would be lying if I said it hasn't peaked my interest, I just might do it." I sighed then shrugged, leaning my head on my hands.

"You'll be gone for a few years though." He stated and I nodded.

"I know, but I'll get to see a lot of Europe if this is anything like what I think. I've always wanted to travel, but I'm not sure I can handle being away from Liss that long." I shrugged.

"It's a lot to think about," He said softly. I nodded my agreement. We stood up and I laid some money on the table before we walked out.

"Alright, there's some people I gotta see, so I'll talk to you later and tell you what I decide," I said, as he hugged me and I kissed his cheek briefly before pulling away.

"Alright little one," He said as we parted ways. I went to my apartment to change since I wasn't on duty today. Putting on some fitted sweat pants and a form fitting tank top I left my hair in a ponytail and put on the two leather holsters on each of my hips, one for my stake and the other for my gun. I put on some sneakers and left my room, making sure to lock my door before I left.

I made my way to the gym and immediately started on the track. I ran, hard and fast as I thought.

_I could do this, I could really do this, the only thing that really worries me is Lissa. Could I leave her for an unknown amount of time to go train? I wasn't sure, I really wasn't. And Dimitri, could I really leave him, after everything we've been through, after everything I had done, could I really just up and leave?_

So many questions raced through my mind as I finally came to a stop to catch my almost ragged breathing. I started walking across the court yard and sat down on a bench and rested my head in my hands once again.

"What am I doing?" I whispered to myself as I stood up and looked around. My stomach growled loudly so I decided to go get something to eat at a place that was located close to the Guardian building that had doughnuts and coffee and all that good stuff so I walked in regardless of the fact that I had just recently had a public spat with the Queen.

I walked in and froze, Dimitri was sitting at one of the far tables, a western novel in his hand and his personal guard scattered about. Dimitri who was seemingly engrossed in his book looked right up at me. I turned and walked to the counter, order my third coffee of the day an éclair and a doughnut, sugar, it helps me think and it'll keep me awake.

I got my food and was about to walk to the other side of the café but was stopped by one of the guardians.

"Hey Rose, are you going to the Council tomorrow?" He asked, I tilted my head to the side slightly to think about it.

"I'm not sure, as much as I'd like to there's been some interference on my part." I said, shrugging slightly. "I might be able to make it though." One of the guards sitting down stood up and I realized I had seen him in the breakfast room, he looked at me, silently asking permission and I nodded as he went over and told the other guy why.

He nodded and grinned at me.

"Well that should be interesting." He stated. I shrugged and smirk.

"It should, that is if I go through with it." I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you?" The guy from the breakfast room said.

"I have something here that I'm not sure I want to leave." I replied vaguely.

"Well, if I were you, I'd take it," He said and the other guy nodded his agreement.

"Anyway, if you are here, are you even sure they'll let you in?" asked another guard who I happened to know as Joe.

"Hmm, that my friend is an excellent question," I stated taking a bite from my éclair. "But regardless, I'll have to try. There's no way I'm letting them go through with that damn age law." A few of them nodded.

"What age law?" Dimitri asked.

******* Some of the conversation from SB in the café (PAGE 448- 450) *********

"You know I am so sick and tired of every one being allowed in your life except me." I snapped before looking at the other guardians, who with one glance from me took a step back.

"You and 'everybody' else are a different situation." He said.

"Of course everyone's different," I stated dryly, venom tainting my voice slightly. "Because everyone else is the one who did an endless amount of research to find out how to turn you back, because everyone else risked being a guardian to find you, because everyone else went through the pain I went through, yea Dimitri everyone is different."

"And it wasn't them that I hurt. How many times do I have to tell that I'm not safe for you to be around?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"And how many time have I told that I'm not gonna give up, I'm gonna fight for this, for us." I said determination in my voice.

"There is no us, Rose, and there is nothing to fight for, and you will give up because I already have." He said his voice emotionless. "Love fades. Mine has."

An undeniable pain crashed through me as I stood up my coffee still in hand and I walked a couple of steps to clear the tears that burned my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to smile at the guards.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow; let's just hope that I don't get dragged out again." I joked, as I tried to ignore Dimitri so I wouldn't cry. They chuckled slightly not acknowledging the argument I just had with Dimitri.

"Yea, let's hope not," Joe laughed. I waved and walked out only to start running towards Adrian's apartment. I whipped my eyes clean as I tapped on the door.

He opened the door, looking quite handsome and I regretted what I was about to say.

"Adrian, we need to talk" I stated. He looked bewildered as a look of dread started to cloud his features. He let me and I sat down on the couch looking at him.

"What is it Little Dhampir?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Adrian, look I'm just gonna get straight to the point, Adrian I'm breaking up with you." I said, looking him in the eye.

"What, why?" He asked, standing up. "Is it because of Belikov because if it is…."

"No it's not because of him, I'm breaking up with you so that you can move on with your life, Adrian, I'm not good for you, you deserve so much more, and a girl who will love you to no end. I can't do that, I care for you, really I do but that's why I need you to move on." I said softly.

"Move on with my life and not good for me? Are you crazy? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He exclaimed. I shook my head.

"You're gonna meet some one who's better, so much better than I am, some one who you can buy stuff for and so much more, and pretty soon you'll forget. I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said, standing up and rushing out of the apartment, jogging down the stairs easily.

I had just made it back to my own apartment when through the bond I felt Lissa get the call from Adrian and not five minutes later talked to Dimitri. She was mad as she made her way to my apartment so I went down stairs to meet her there. I stood at the bar first though and got a shot of Vodka.

"Rose, what the hell is going on? I get a call from Adrian saying you broke up with him and Dimitri just told me you two got into an argument! What the hell Rose?" She asked her voice barely higher than normal.

"Liss, its not what you…,"

"I told you to give him some room Rose, and did you listen to me, no! He's told you to stay away from him but you refuse to listen or get it through your thick skull that he may not want you!" She said in an angry whisper.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I was hurt so bad by her words that I couldn't help but bring up my guardian mask.

"If Dimitri gets thrown back in that cell then it's you to blame! And not to mention Adrian, he's heart broken! How could you do that to him Rose? He has done nothing but love you and you go and break his heart, are you really that heartless?" She sneered. I just looked over her should and saw Mikhail walk in, he saw me and was about to smile until he saw the look on my face.

Lissa continued to chew me out for about five minutes before she officially shattered the remains of my heart and soul.

"You are no friend of mine, my friend died back in that Academy Raid, who ever you are, just leave us alone, and don't bother to come back." The darkness swelled in her and I started to walk away as it suddenly shifted through the bond and into me. I became angry and depressed as I all but ran up the stairs to my room, Mikhail hot on my tail.

I opened the door and didn't bother closing it knowing he would come in anyway; I laid on my bed as the first tears fell. I felt him wrap his arm around me as I started to sob, tears rushed from my eyes as I thought about Dimitri and Lissa. Two parts of my heart and soul, two people I thought I would have to chose from, now they both turned their back on me.

Broken sobs and soft whimpers escaped me for what felt like forever until finally I was able to get control over myself. I pulled away to wipe my eyes, before I flushed for being so weak.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, looking up at him through my eye lashes. He smiled sadly at me before hugging me again in a brotherly fashion.

"It's alright little one," He murmured. I sniffed and stood up.

"Thank you," I smiled slightly at him and he stood up and ruffled my hair slightly.

"No problem, now I suggest you go take a shower, I'll go get some coffee then I'll go with you to tell the queen." He said, walking to my door to give me some privacy.

I nodded and walked into my bathroom and started the water. I looked in the mirror and groaned, I looked like hell, my eyes were red and puffy. I had tear streaks down my face, and my skin was blotchy and red. Stripping off my clothes I stepped into the cool shower and let it calm me down.

I didn't take to long before I came out and wrapped a towel around my body as I walked back into my room. I slipped on my bra and underwear and pulled on a pair of nice looking jeans before I started drying my hair. Putting it in a high and messy bun I started looking for a top.

I was just pulling out the top when Mikhail walked in. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that I was half naked, he just set the coffee down and sat on my bed and started looking through one of my books.

Shrugging slightly, I didn't care, he was like an older brother, much like Christian but different. I button up the top and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So, how does it look?" I asked, acting like either an impatient girlfriend or a little sister going out for the hell of it. He looked up.

"You look good, now come on the sun's going to be up soon." He said, as I pulled on a pair of heeled boots and my stake and gun. I took a deep breathe and pushed all my memories and emotions away before following Mikhail outside. We walked to where the Queen would be and after the Queen confirming that we could come inside we were led inside.

Mikhail and I bowed as usual before standing straighter.

"So have you come up with an answer Guardian Hathaway?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes your majesty, I accept your mission proposal." I said formally. She smiled.

"Good. I'll have you're plane ready in a few hours, there you will receive a cell phone, four different credit cards that have no limit, an I.D and drivers license. There will also be other things you might need for later on, like some of the locations that was provided by Mr. Belikov, and profiles on people you may be working with. Also don't pack a lot of clothes, just training clothes and some regular clothing. Once you get there you will need to be able to fit in where ever you go which is why you have the credit cards. Any information that I have left out should be in the packet you will be given. You are dismissed." She stated. I nodded before bowing once again before turning on my heel and walking out, Mikhail a step behind me.

Once again we walked the grounds to my room, me for the last time for a while. I stopped as I saw the sun rising and I basked in the little heat it was already giving off. Mikhail had kept walking so he was in front of me by a few steps so I just jogged the couple of feet and continued to walk at his side.

I could feel the darkness swirling of me but instead of fighting it I just became one with it. I could feel my none existent heart harden to the slightest degree and I smirked. This could work to my advantage. It was that moment that I made a vow to myself, never again would I shed a tear for them, never for the man who had held her heart and crushed, never for the girl that was like a sister to her, never again.

We made it to my room and I immediately started taking out my suit cases.

"Well don't just stand there, help me pack." I stated, tossing him a duffel bag and told him where my gym clothes were while I started packing my other stuff.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked suddenly, as just then my stomach growled and I shook my head. "Then since we are almost done we'll go grab a bite to eat." He suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, standing up straighter to stretch. "Well, come one, let's get moving!" I said, tugging his arm. He grinned at me before he took the lead, and I let go of his arm.

We walked for a little over a minute until we made it to a small diner that made you relax. Mikhail nodded to the waitress who started writing stuff on her pad before walking us to a table.

"So the usual for Mikhail and what can I get for you?" She asked, looking at me, I thought about for a second before reminding me that I was leaving the states, meaning no American cheese burgers.

"Can I get a cheese burger, with fries and a chocolate milkshake?" I asked politely and she nodded, as Mikhail looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What, I'm not gonna be in the states for a while, I need a cheese burger before I go." I stated with a shrug.

"Makes sense," He nodded. I sighed.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I rest my check on my hand.

"It might work out for the better," he mused. "And you get to learn new things and travel, so I think it'll work out in your favor."

"Let's hope so," I sighed as the waitress brought out the food. He had a salad, some mashed potatoes and a cheese burger with a coke so I just shook my head and smirked.

As we ate we talked aimlessly about pretty much anything, we even talked about our failed loved lives and he told me about his search for Sonya, while I in return told him about me and Dimitri.

We really got to know each other, and we got closer in a more sibling way. Hell I even told him about being Shadow Kissed and all of that, in the short hour and a half I could probably tell you some of his darkest secrets.

"You know, I can't tell which is worse, having the love of your life turn Strigoi on their own, or have them turned against their will but when you get them back, they don't want you anymore." He said, and it made quiet. It wasn't awkward but I wasn't going to answer and I think he knew that because when the check came he tried to pay the bill.

"No, no, no, this one's on me," I said taking it, he shook his head, leaned over the table and snatched it away.

"How about no, you're leaving, I'm paying," he said, going to put the money in, I growled at him and tried to take it away but he blocked me as he called for the waitress.

"No, don't take that!" I said as she took the check, she looked at me then Mikhail.

"Go on, don't listen to her, no change," He said, standing up and grabbing my arm, when I refused he sighed, lifted me up and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Mikhail, no fair, put me down! Why are you so stubborn?" I squealed, pounding on his back.

"You think I'm stubborn? When was the last time you looked in the mirror? I bet if you look stubborn up in the dictionary your face is there!" He stated, jumping up slightly to make me squeal in surprise.

"It'll be right next to yours Mikhail Tanner!" I stated pounding on his back some more. "Put. Me. Down! Mikhail!" I whined. He just laughed and continued walking, my phone buzzed in my ass pocket and I sighed. "Can I at least check my messages?" I asked, seeing as he would let me move.

I felt slight pressure on my ass and I flushed slightly and I heard him flip open my phone.

"The plane will be ready in 30 minutes." He stated as he slide the phone back in its place. I sighed and nodded, I finally looked down and saw that my "brother" for all intents and purposes except blood has a really nice ass.

"You know something?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if it's the blood rushing to my head, but you have a really nice ass, I think it's probably from all the training but damn," I stated, shaking my head. I heard his laugh and I could feel him shake his head.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not, but thank you," He said followed by a chuckle.

"Do you always laugh this much?" I asked looking up as far as I could.

"No, I don't, I guess it's just being around someone who knows what I've gone through, it's just you, maybe 'cause I look at you like a little sister," He said softly, but I heard him.

"Awe, thank Mikhail, I look at you like an older brother too, so it means a lot," I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

He opened a door and we walked into an elevator before walking down a hall and through another door before I was dropped on a bed. I looked around and saw we were in my room.

"How'd you open the door, I locked it!" I asked, standing up to put the rest of my clothes away.

"I took the key out of your pocket while you were struggling." He grinned sheepishly, while I just sat on the bed and picked up a picture of Lissa, Dimitri and I from the Academy. I smiled as my thumbs caressed the picture.

"Thank you," I murmured as I memorized the picture.

"For what?" He asked softly, sitting next to me and looking at the photo.

"For taking my thoughts off of everything that happened today and for holding me while I cried, there really isn't many people I show weakness too so I'm just thankful it was you, even if I haven't known you for long." I murmured looking at him to smile as my eyes welled with tears, tears that I would not shed.

"It's no problem," He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him for a moment, taking his comfort before I stood up and stretched looking around my apartment for the last time.

"I think we should head out." I said, zipping up and picking up my bags, Mikhail picked up one of them while I carried the other. I locked the door and handed him the key before we made our way out of the complex.

We walked in silence, there was no need to talk, this is how it used to be with Dimitri and I but it never would be like that again so I just let my thoughts wonder to what I will be doing for an unknown amount of time.

Finally we made it to the jet and I could see them doing last minute preparations so I just waited. I heard foot steps but I ignored them until I felt a presence behind me.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye." I heard him say and I stiffened before relaxing slightly. A sarcastic smirk on my lips as I turned to face him, he looked kinda upset, sad but relieved as well.

"Now, now, I figured you'd be to busy deal with Lissa to even realize little old me would be leaving. How'd you find out anyway?" I asked.

"There are perks to being invisible." He stated a smirk on his lips, I sighed. He opened his arms and I hugged him tight, he held me close to him in a brotherly fashion.

"Take care of her will you? She may hate me but I'm still her Shadow Kissed guardian, and don't tell her that you knew, it'll only lead to an argument." I stated. He nodded into my hair.

"I will, and she doesn't hate you Rose, she was a tad upset. You take care of yourself and keep in contact." He murmured into my hair. I scoffed before burying my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but it's too much for one person to handle, but you'll come visit me, won't you?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," He said, oblivious to my shyness. "Just, don't get yourself hurt little sis," He murmured, kissing my forehead before looking at me, I smiled.

"I won't bro, I won't." I responded.

"Come back to us," He whispered.

"I will," I kissed his cheek before turning to Mikhail. "And you, I'll call you as soon as I can," I whispered to him.

"Alright, keep in contact and I'll try and visit you when I can." He murmured. I nodded.

"Guardian Hathaway, are you ready?" The pilot asked. I turned and nodded.

"Just a second!" I called. "Mikhail, it's worse having the love of your life turned against their will and when you get them back they don't want you, when that happens, they are always there and you'll always love them but they won't love you back. But if they turned on their own will, at least your last memory of them is of them loving you." I answered his earlier thought. He looked shocked before he hugged me. I kissed his cheek before taking my bags and boarding the plane.

"Come back to us Hathaway!" Mikhail called. I smiled.

"I will, that I can promise you, I'll see you eventually, bye Mikhail bye Flames!" I called out, before they closed the door.

I sat back in the chair, my bags put away, I looked out the window and saw Christian and Mikhail waving as the jet rolled down the runway.

I was handed a small box that held all the stuff I need and I smirked a dark smirk as I felt my heart harden once more. This would be interesting. But no matter what, I would come back to my brothers, no matter what.


	2. I Changed

_**Okay I have two different ideas for the reunion so this one of them the other I'll probably make it into a one shot.**_

7 ½ years later…

It's been at least seven years since I left, at least seven years since I've been in America, hell it's been over seven years since I've had a cheese burger and a decent donut.

The plane landed and I stood up and grabbed two of several bags I have. I had one bag over my shoulder and I was rolling the other one and one of the guys told me the rest of my stuff would be sent to my new apartment.

"Thank you," I said my voice laced with a mixed accent from being in different places. He just nodded as I walked away. The Sun was just rising, reminding of how tired I am, with a sigh I let one of the guys take my two bags and someone else came with my Ducati Monster, I smiled as he passed me my bike and I climbed on.

I started it up and took off for the main gates, I needed a mall, and I needed some clothes and a burger. Making it to the gates was easy and fast, none of the Guardian recognized me so I just smiled and handed them my I.D that I just got renewed.

The guardian's eyes widened considerably as he handed me back my card.

"You're Rose Hathaway, _The_ _Rose_ _Hathaway_?" He asked, I laughed and nodded as he looked my leather clad form up and down a look of lust in his eyes.

I was wearing a pair of leather skinny pants that clung to me as a second skin, a halter leather top that clung to me, I had on my leather jacket and gloves, and I was wearing my leather heeled boots.

"The one and only," I shook my head and my hair that was in a high ponytail swayed with the movement of my head. I put my Ipod in my jacket pocket and I put them in my ears. The gates opened and I sped out, the wind hitting me as I increased my speed.

The smells that surrounded me were woodsy and cold, considering it was winter, I could smell the fading scents of summer. I smiled as I continued to ride. About 45 minutes later I made it to the mall.

I parked in the motorcycle space and got up to place my jacket (my Ipod included) and gloves in the compartment on the side of the bike; I stretched out and shook my hair out before I jogged into the mall and straight into the stores.

I went to a two different stores and I did find some cute clothes easily but I got hungry so I ended up getting some McDonalds, it surprised me how good it tasted, even if it was only fast food, the burger was phenomenal.

But, my real surprise didn't come until I finished and I was scanning the area. I saw him looking around, scanning the perimeter as all great guardians should and a smile lights up my face. Not even thinking, I stood up with my bags and threw out the remains of my food.

"Mikhail!" I called and he and another guardian turned to look at me, I suppose Lissa and Christian were in the store.

"No, no way," he said loudly, his hand on his forehead. "I'm seeing things aren't I, there's no way." He shook his head as I nodded and started to run, dropping my bags just as I reached him and jumped into his arms, I wrapped my legs around him and he hugged me.

"Nice to see you too brother," I laughed as he spun me around.

"Look at you, you've grown, you look more like a woman." He said as he put me down to look me over. I had grown to be 5' 9" and my curves were slightly more pronounced, my breasts were fuller and all of the child roundness was completely gone.

"Thank you, age has been nice to you as well Mikhail." I smiled as I picked my bags back up. "Of course I would have known if you had visited me." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," He stated, scratching his head. I shrugged, the last time I saw him was at Lissa's wedding, who didn't know I was there, in Russia 6 years ago.

"I'm gonna scare Christian when he comes out, so hush up." I said to him and the other guardian. They nodded and I smiled.

"Hey, let me get those," Mikhail said reaching for my bags, I shrugged and handed them to him.

"Alright," I said, blending in with the crowd.

I watched and waited for them to exit the store and when they did I summoned up Christian's shadow and it became my puppet. 'Look behind you,' It whispered in his ear, though no one but me could see it.

Christian whipped around looking for who ever was whispering to him.

'No there, be careful, she'll sneak up behind you, and that beautiful little girl of yours might go missing.' It whispered and I saw anger in his eyes as he turned again.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Their daughter, Eden Rose Dragomir Ozera, asked him softly, he nodded.

"Yea baby, there's nothing wrong." He said, looking over his shoulder again.

'Shh, no need to lie.' I made it hiss.

"Christian, honey, what's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing love, nothing at all." He faked a smile.

'Catch her,' the shadow whispered. I started jogging toward him, coming at him from behind, but he was too busy listening to the "voices in his head" to notice. He stopped and spread his legs and knelt slightly, causing everyone to stop and look at him. I started running then and jumped on his back. He stumbled slightly.

"You, listening to me, what the hell has the world come to?" I laughed as he smiled and grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall.

"See now I should have let you fall on your ass, but you would have knocked me over too, soo I had no choice in the matter." He laughed, knowing it was me from the tattoo on my wrist. It said Acı Kuvveti Geliyor or in English: Through pain comes strength.

"Awe, thank you for the consideration brother," I stated before jumping off of his back walked around to face him, he smiled at me then hugged me before lifting me of the ground to spin me in circle. When he set me down again he was looking me up and down.

"I can't believe you came back." He stated, hugging me again.

"I promised you I would," I whispered.

"I know," He murmured back. Some coughed to get our attention and we turned to see a pissed Lissa.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed, as Eden looked at me with wide eyes that were alight with understanding and recognition, I winked at her slyly and she giggles softly before nodding.

"Now, now Vasilisa, you know very well who I am, considering the last time you saw me you were yelling at me." I stated. Her eyes widened, tears filled them and a soft gasp escaped her.

"Well Rose, there is some one I want you to meet, this is the light of my life, Eden, my daughter." He introduced. I laughed.

"No need for the introduction, we already know each other, right Eden?" I asked, kneeling down, she ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I knew you would be home soon, I missed you, I haven't seen you in a whole week!" She complained childishly.

"Sorry Kiddo, I had some last minute things I needed to take care of, but to make up for it I got you a present." Her face light up from her pout and she squealed.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to see it!" She jumped up and down. Everybody looked at each other in pure and utter confusion.

"How do you know her?" Lissa asked, her shock doubling.

"I'm bonded to her as well, but it's a little stronger than ours. I can go into her dreams, I, of course, know where she is and what she's thinking, and she can usually tell where I am so yeah, I got stuck in her dreams one time when she was about two, she didn't understand much but eventually I got a hang of it and I can pretty much dream walk in her dreams and we talked at least three or four times a week." I explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christian asked.

"Because I wanted it to be our little secret," I shrugged, standing up with Eden on my hip.

"Wait a minute, so all this time you three were talking and you never told me? You knew how much I regretted everything over the years and you did not so much as pick up the phone to check on me? What kind of friend are you?" Lissa asked, her voice hurt and betrayed.

"I had to have the bond blocked off at all times, other wise I wouldn't have been able to train or get my mission done. And by default it would have taken me longer to come back to my brothers." I sighed. Leaning back knowing Mikhail had walked up behind me.

"Brothers?" she asked.

"Schatten?" Eden asked softly in German. (Shadows.) I tilted my head at her slightly.

"Was ist wenig Balken?" I asked in a soft murmur. (What is it little beam?) I had taken to calling her my little beam of sunshine while she called me Shadow, I found it fitting.

"Почему мама безумна в Вас?" She asked switching suddenly to Russian. (Why is mommy mad at you?)

"Il a compliqué le chéri, je l'expliquerai mieux quand vous êtes plus vieux, comment de cela?" I stated softly with a sigh, switching to French to make sure she remembered. (It's complicated sweetie, I'll explain it better when you're older, how about that?)

"But…," she started to complain.

"Deal?" I asked looking her in the eye, she sighed dramatically before looking me in the eye and bringing her hand up to shake.

"Deal," She grumbled as I shook her hand. "I'm always left out of the loop though!" She complained I chuckled.

"Don't be in such a rush to grow up little one, you've got everything ahead of you I'll bring you into the loop one of these days," I said, looking up and around scanning the area.

"Me lo prometti?" She perked up. (You promise? In French.)

"Te lo prometto, croce il mio cuore e giuro di morire, un centinaio di inutile nel mio occhio." I promised. (I promise, cross my heart and swear to die, a hundred needless in my eye.) She recited with me after cross my heart.

Everyone was looking at us in shock, and it was then that I noticed he was here, the one who tore my heart out all those year ago, Dimitri. My heart stuttered and my mask slid into play as my eyes hardened to a midnight black.

"Anyway, I have to go, it's almost six and the sun should be starting to go down, I suggest you start heading back to the Court, while Strigoi numbers may have been brought down significantly there are still more out there." I stated setting Eden down, once I did she clung to my leg.

Mikhail handed me the two medium sized bags that had my clothes and I shifted all the clothes to one bag and crumpled the other one up.

"You have to see the Queen?" Mikhail asked and I nodded.

"There are some things we need to discuss, the sooner the better, I need to get there before she wakes up." I stated, they nodded, Lissa was silent but I knew we had to talk as well.

"Well, we were just about to leave so we'll ride with you," Lissa stepped in I nodded.

"Alright I'll meet you by your truck." I said, walking passed Mikhail who smiled at me, but the change in my eyes must have thrown him off because his smile dropped and a confused look adored his face.

I walked out of the mall and straight to where I parked my bike. I opened up the compartment at the side of the bike and I stuffed my bags in the after taking out my jacket and gloves.

After climbing back on the bike I slide on the jacket and tugged the gloves back into place and I started the bike up. I backed out and opened up my bond with Eden a little to know where she was, I road there and got there in time to see them walking up to the black SUV.

Mikhail wolf whistled as he saw me pull up and the three other guardians eyes bugged out a little.

"Damn, a chick on a bike has never looked so sexy," I heard one of them whisper while the other nodded their agreement. I smirked as I started to tie my hair up in a high pony tail, letting some loose strands get in my face.

"You ready?" I asked, they shook there heads and opened up the trunk of the car.

"Shadows, can I ride with you! Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top?" Eden begged, my expression softened slightly before I answered.

"Sorry kiddo, not this time." I shook my head as she pouted and everyone laughed. "Who's driving?" I asked, Dimitri raised his hand to signal he was.

"I am, why?" He asked, his voice emotionless just like always.

"Let Mikhail drive, he'll keep up with me," I said, he raised an eyebrow in challenge and I raised mine as well, waiting for him to say something.

"Fine," He sighed, not bothering to fight me on it.

"Good," I stated sitting up straighter as they walked to their seats. "Hurry, I'm tired of waiting." I said boredly leaning my head to the side.

"Fine Ms. Impatient, we're going, we're going." Christian teased; I glared at him but in a slightly annoyed way not my regular glare.

I brought my legs back up and put them on the foot bars (What are they called?) before the bike started to crawl forward, Mikhail started the van as I proceed to put my ear plugs in my ears as music started blasting.

My bike hummed as I started driving, we made it onto the high way in minutes and I leaned forward, my face and body low as the speed built. I was in front of Mikhail and I turned to look back at them, I waved before smirking a dangerous smirk and turned back around.

I turned off my head lights and slowed dramatically as they passed by, I picked up speed, faster this time as I drew nearer I saw them looking around wildly I came up on the opposite side and I popped a wheelie as I continued to speed on ahead.

The bike hit the ground with a thud and I sped ahead, switching shifts easily. The ride wasn't too much longer and we got there just after night fall. We were let in easily and I parked my bike in the garage for guardians.

Not even five minutes later I got a really bad feeling as I walked towards the Queen's quarters and before I knew it I was running, I learned to trust my instincts and I didn't even stop when the guards tried to stop me I just ran straight to the Queen's bedroom.

I opened the door and saw a figure looming over the Queen, a stake in hand, before anyone could even blink or react I had my gun whipped out and I shot the guys hand, hitting the him right better his thumb and fore finger, right on the nerve.

The gun shot woke up the Queen and when she saw the guy she started to scream, I took out two of my knives and threw them at the guy and pinned the hand that held the gun to the wall, he continued to scream in agony as I threw another knife that pinned him through his collar to the wall as well. And yes the knives are that long and sharp.

Guardians swarmed the room in the blink of an eye as I had my gun pointed at the guys head.

"What's going on?" One of the guardian's bark at us.

"I came in here and saw him looming over her with a stake, shot his hand, threw a knife in said hand and pinned to the wall by his collar." I explained in an emotionlessly tense voice.

"Guardian Hathaway, is that you?" Tatiana asked as she really looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes your majesty, it is," I said, barely nodding at her.

"Take him into custody then leave, I would like to be more suitable," She order, bringing her sheet around herself. The main guardian nodded before turning to the guy and tried to take the blade out of his hand but couldn't.

I walked up to the Guardian, pressed my gun to the almost murderer's head before leaning in.

"You make a sound and I'll shot you in your foot, got it." I sneered. He nodded as I took the knife and pulled it out easily, he bite his lip to hold in the scream, I reached for the second one and pulled it out he whimpered.

My gun went straight down and a loud bang filled the air which was quickly followed by a scream. He looked me in the eye, fear and pain in his eyes he seemed to be searching for something but found nothing in my emotionless orbs.

"I told you not to make a sound." I sneered grabbing his shirt and tossing him to the guards. They were stunned by how easily I took the knives out and by the fact that I shot him… again. With just a moment to spare they were back to guardian mode and took the guy out of there.

I was about to follow them when the queen suddenly called out. "Guardian Hathaway, can you stay?" In that moment the great Queen began to shake and quiver, I sighed and nodded closing the door standing next to it as she stood up.

I stayed silent as she went to her bathroom for about ten minutes and came back wrapped in a robe.

"Your highness…" I started to say only to be interrupted.

"Tatiana, Guardian Hathaway, its Tatiana." I nodded.

"Tatiana, why exactly did you want me to stay?" I asked.

"I wanted you to stay for two reasons, one: for my own peace of mind and two: I would like to know what you learned on your mission… seeing as you have taken down so many hideouts."

I looked away as she began to dress.

"I learned a lot, I've become quiet a celebrity in the Strigoi world… there's a lot of them after me." I stated simply, staring into the fire place.

"Then, would you mind showing me what you learned in a sort of competition with the guardians of the court?" She asked. I smirked.

"Sure, but I must warn you, I have a lot more experience for my young age." In reality I was only 24 and I was well known for my marks. She seemed to smile and nod.

"Dooly noted. Be in the main gym in a few hours; just go to the Guardian's loft building and give them your name. Your stuff should already be there and I hope everything is to your liking." She said as I turned back around.

"Thank you…, Tatiana. And please, call me Rose." I said softly, walking to the door.

"Oh, and Rose, expect to answer some of my questions afterward." I nodded before leaving.

I walked across Court, and noticed people looking at me, I shook it off and walked into the Guardian building, the receptionist looked up at me and she looked me up and down, she had a sneer on her lips as I walked forward.

"Name?" She spat, I raised an eyebrow, biting my tongue before I answered.

"Rose Hathaway." I stated simply. Her eyes widened and she handed me a key, a piece of paper with the number of my apartment and told me my room was on the 13th floor. With a sharp nod I went to the elevator and up to my floor, which was the highest for this building.

I walked to the door that had the number printed on the paper and I unlocked the door. I walked in and looked around, it was gorgeous. Once you walked in it's a small hallways that only had a coat closet but once you walked out it opened up to an almost flat style that was the kitchen, dining room and living room. The back wall was all glass with a bench seat that ran next to it.

The living room had to black leather couches and one leather love seat, a glass table in the middle with a soft grey rug underneath, in front there's a fire place with a plasma screen TV on the mantle.

The dining room you walk up three steps and there's a glass table with white leather chairs, four of them. That part of the wall is glass too and over looks the court and a vase of silk flowers stood on a small table.

To the right there's a step down and into the kitchen which has an island which had the gas stove with a vent over head. Behind it was a grey granite counters which held the sink and a cutting board. The fridge is on the far left. There's a breakfast bar that over looks the apartment and has three stools. Then there are two steps down and to the left is what I presume to be the bedroom.

The bedroom and bathroom are gorgeous. The bedroom had the continuous wall of glass as well. I walk past the living room and into another hallway that has a guest room, a bathroom and an office. (All pics on profile! Except office and living room.)

The office, from the looks of it, would be my favorite place to be. There's an old fashioned desk made from what looks to be oak, but behind it was a wall of shelves for a library, I loved it, the left wall was a window that over looked woods. Next to the door was a T.V mounted on the wall and there was two chairs in front of the desk.

My bags and boxes were leaning against the wall, I dragged my suitcases to my room and flopped one onto my bed. I looked at my phone and saw I had about two hours so I set to unpacking.

I separated everything in my bags all over the room, putting together piles to go together into the drawers, or the closet.

My phone alarm went off and I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tight fitting tank top, I tied my hair into a tight ponytail as I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs and started to jog to the gym. I debated on whether I should tug Eden's shadow to me, but eventually decided not to.

I walked into the gym to see mats set up and bleachers up and out. Across from the bleachers was a plush looking chair where I could tell the Queen would sit. I sighed and walked into a separate room and listened as people, guardians mostly, started to file in through the doors.

After a few minutes I heard an announcement being made.

"I'm sure everyone here is wondering why they're here." There was a soft mumble of agreement. "Well, we just recently received a guardian who has been gone for almost eight years, I sent her on a mission, to train, become stronger and help annihilate Strigoi on their own turf. She's done that and some and this is to just see how good she's gotten, please welcome Guardian Rose Hathaway!"

I stepped through the door and all eyes turned to me. I smirked my now trade mark dark smirk, I felt my shadows react to my mood immediately, bending, twisting and curling invisibly around me. It surrounded me as it reacted to the prospect of a fight, I grinned.

The crowd was in a shocked silence and in my curiosity I searched for someone I knew, I immediately found Eden and all those people. I lightly tugged her shadow and she looked up, immediately looking at me as I slipped into her mind. From her mind I could see what others were seeing, my tall slim figure, my curves and curled long hair, my features were exotic to an extent and my eyes lightened.

"Shadow?" She asked me timidly via her mind. I pulled out of her mind and tilted my head at her; she smiled at me giving me an enthusiastic thumb up. "Don't hurt them to bad." I tried to hide my smile by meeting Lissa's eye. At first when I realized I had two bonds it was hard to figure out which was whose but now it was beyond easy. I kept my bond with Vasilisa was closed off.

There was some talking around me and suddenly a guardian was in front of me sliding into a position, I briefly made eye contact with Tatiana and she nodded, with a soft sigh I rolled my shoulders I made eye contact with the guardian and suddenly he was charging at me. I simply side stepped him, turning with lightening fast speed and delivering a kick to his lower back, he immediately dropped and I was on him, his hand between mine, twist and being pressed upward, threatening to pop it out of it's socket.

He went to struggle but I added more pressure while taking my stake and placing it over his heart.

"Dead." I stated boredly, standing up. He was panting slightly and I had yet to even get worked up, I tilted my head to the side, my hair sliding in that direction.

The audience was dead silent, people looking at each other. Eden jumping up and cheered childishly, a few people looked at her, but she quieted with a quick shake of my head.

"Who's next?" I asked, my accent making me sound different, almost seductive. And that was when my fun started, Guardians stood up and formed a line to fight me, all thinking they could beat me. Within about… 10 minutes I took out 20 guardians. By this point in time people's mouth were hanging open and Eden was slowly edging away for the group and closer and closer to the front.

After laying out another guardian Tatiana stood up.

"Well, I've seen enough, thank you every one who participated and those for coming, Guardian Hathaway, follow me." People started moving around to leave and Eden started following me and the Queen. It wasn't until we were back into a conference room that we stopped.

Some coffee was brought out and the maid left, leaving us alone to talk.

"Well, you most certainly have improved." She said, taking a delicate sip for the cup.

"That was the point of me leaving," I said some what sarcastically. "but, there's still some loose ends I need to tie up, some here in court, and most importantly there's one last major hide out here in the states that I need to deal with before I can even say that this mission is finished. 7 and a half years ago I never would have thought this is how my life would end up." I said with a sigh and a swift shake of my head. "This mission, it's changed me and I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or bad thing." I was being honest and she simply nodded her head.

"Rose, I can tell, just by the way you're talking, and you're posture that you've changed. You've matured, both physically and mentally, from some of the reports I received, you've seen and done some things beyond anyone here's wildest imagination and for that I thank you." She was being sincere, I simply took a long drink of my coffee. I sense Eden and I smirked slightly.

"You might as well come in, it's rude to ease drop you know," I said, Tatiana looked surprised as the door opened and revealed a sheepish looking princess. "Come here princesa," I said, opening my arms, she walked to me and crawled into my lap. When she was comfortable I waited a moment before swiftly hitting the pressure point of her neck and knocked her out, her head resting on my shoulder.

Tatiana looked bewildered at the sleeping child in my arms. She looked slightly confused. "The less she knows, the better." I say simply and she nods.

We continue to talk, her asking me basic questions on my travels but I skid around the extensive details she wants but she seems to understand to a slight extent.

"There's one last thing Rose, I want you to lead the investigation on my almost murder this morning." She said. I raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Sure, no problem," I said, shrugging. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this little one back to her father before they call the guard." I slowly shake her awake and she blinks herself awake before she smiles weakly at me. "Come on kiddo, let's get you back home."

I smirk and take her home, looking at her I know I changed, for better or worse.


End file.
